


Sweet things

by flaminpumpkin



Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: A collection of short stories under 1k words.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800349
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Domestic Bliss (UshiKita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up of a drabble I wrote for a kiss meme challenge on Twitter that can be found in the same collection (part 5, chapter 1).

A cloud of steam came out of the shower as Shinsuke opened the door, making the atmosphere inside the bathroom even more humid and warm than it already was, the tip of his hair curling slightly above his ears and at his temples as a result. He padded out of the shower carefully, patting a towel down the wet skin of his torso as he went, only stopping in front of the mirror when he noticed his blurry reflection. 

He could see it even through the condensation stuck to the glass. His eyes traveled down to look at his torso with a raised eyebrow.

_ I won't go to the beach any time soon _ , he thought idly as he eyed his boyfriend's little handiwork. 

Hickeys and bite marks were littered all over his chest and shoulders, hues of soft red and purple painting his skin. 

But it's not like he really cared. 

He and Wakatoshi had finally managed to get a whole week with just the two of them - even if he still had to work in the fields in the afternoon - and a few hickeys were far from enough to disturb him. The only thing he wanted to do was take advantage of his time with his boyfriend and enjoy it before he had to leave for California to visit his father during the off-season. 

And they had already started doing exactly that, he thought with a smile as he wrapped a dry towel around his hips and opened the door of the bathroom. 

Wakatoshi had arrived early in the afternoon the day before and they had spent a good seventy percent of their time between then and now in the bedroom. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.  _ And also hungrier, apparently _ .

How could it not honestly? When the man you loved was a professional volleyball player with a body sculpted by the gods themselves. Shinsuke often wondered if they had realized how much power they had given Ushijima with his appearance. Maybe that was why he had such a gentle personality. Competitive, that's a given as an athlete, but tender nonetheless. 

Speak of the devil…

His beloved boyfriend was standing in his small kitchen by the stove. The sweet scent coming off whatever he was cooking mixed with the smell of fresh coffee came tickling his nose in blissfully sweet welcome. He still laughed sometimes at the memory of their first vacation together, all those years ago, when Wakatoshi had tried to cook something and almost burned down his entire building in the process. He had come a long way. Thankfully. 

Picking a piece of peach from a bowl on the table and popping it in his mouth, he came to stand behind Wakatoshi, eyes following the numerous red streaks running down his back. Ushijima wasn't the only one who could admire his work. 

Shinsuke lifted a hand towards the other man's back, skimming his fingertips from the small of his back all the way up to his shoulder and down again along his toned arm, following the path of still visible scratches. The skin was warm under his touch; muscles flexed and relaxed as he started to trace a senseless pattern on his way back down. 

"Shinsuke. You're done with your shower, I see."

He just hummed, looking up only to see his boyfriend glancing at him from over his shoulder, intense green eyes burning his skin. 

Oh, how Shinsuke loved those eyes. They had so much power over him. Only one look in them and they could make him do whatever the other man wanted without any kind of complaint or resistance. 

But fortunately, Wakatoshi wasn't the only one with some kind of power over the other. 

Shinsuke leaned forward and pressed a trail of kisses on top of some still rather harsh marks, never breaking eye contact. Pride swelled in his heart at the way his boyfriend's eyes fluttered close and his mouth open slightly, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Are ya done cooking?" he asked, talking against the skin of Ushijima's back.

The other man just cleared his throat and nodded.

"Let's eat then. It's nearly 12."

Shinsuke detached himself from the other man with a well concealed smile. But he didn't go really far. 

Soft lips pressed against his own in a tender yet hungry kiss as fingers threaded in the hair at the back of his neck.

Their vacation promised to be the best they'd had in a while.


	2. Eyeliner (AtsuSuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna puts eyeliner on Atsumu and realizes some things.

Tonight was festival night in Kobe and the Inarizaki volleyball club had decided to make it a team outing, all of them dressed in deep maroon yukatas with a black and white belt, a nice reminder of their school's colors. After agreeing on the dress code, Ginjima had suggested for the team to wear some red eyeliner to complete the look. And of course everybody had decided Rin would be the one to apply it on everyone since he was the only one who knew how to do it.  _ Correctly _ .

"Alright. Yours is done Kita-san." 

Suna took a step back, hoping his captain would put the slight flush on his cheeks on the account of the summer heat. He couldn't bear the thought of the older teen knowing he got flustered because he had a close look at his absolutely gorgeous face. Nope. He'd rather die, thank you very much.

"Ya really are an expert, Suna," Kita said as he checked himself in Suna's pocket mirror before gracing him with one of his famous but nonetheless rare, kind smile.

"Mmh, yeah. I guess applying this thing everyday does make me pretty good at it."

"Practice makes perfect. Ya just proved it."

Rin just nodded, trying to act disinterested. But he had to admit, he had done a pretty good job on everyone and the color did all of his teammates justice in different ways. Kita looked prettier than usual; Oomimi had an eerie, mysterious aura around him; Akagi seemed even more fox like; it contrasted also really nicely with Aran's dark skin, making the color more vibrant; Gin, to his surprise, could rock eyeliner just as well as Rin; Osamu's hooded eyes were also beautifully complimented by the line of makeup and Atsumu-

Atsumu still didn't have any. 

_ Oh, no. Not on my watch, fucker.  _

He narrowed his eyes at the blond with a teasing smirk. 

"Your turn, Tsumu." 

Atsumu startled, looking up at Rin with unfocused eyes. 

"C'mon Tsumu," Osamu told his twin, kicking him behind the knees, earning himself a glare. "We all agreed. Now move yer ass, I'm hungry." 

"Yer always hungry, fat ass." 

"Better fat than flat."

"My ass is not-"

"Boys."

Every pair of eyes turned towards Kita who gave both the twins a meaningful look. Atsumu grumbled an apology fast enough and took a step to stand in front of Suna, closing his eyes.

And for the first time since he had known the twins, Rin saw Atsumu under a new light. 

He was neither frowning nor smirking this mocking little thing he liked to sport 24/7. He was completely relaxed. 

This close, Rin noticed freckles speckled sparsely on the sun kissed skin of his face, mostly on his nose and cheekbones, and the small scar above his right eyebrow he liked to blame on Osamu. He was surprised by the softness of his skin as he brought up a hand to rest his thumb at the corner of his eye and how well the red of the eyeliner suited his golden skin; how well it suited his warm brown eyes. 

Rin liked the red tinge that dusted his cheeks when he opened his eyes, realizing the brunette was still standing close to him.

"Close your eyes, dummy, I'm not done." 

Atsumu obeyed with a scoff, eyelids fluttering close, thick black lashes throwing shades on his cheekbones.

Rin had never taken the time to really  _ look _ at Atsumu, always weirded out by the thought that it was basically like leering at his best friend. But the more he observed him, the more different he looked from Osamu. And now that he had noticed that, he couldn't help but admire Atsumu's features. 

He really was beautiful.

"Alright. Done," he whispered after giving the last touch.

Pretty eyes slowly blinked open. His heart skipped a bit.

_ Shit. I have a crush on Atsumu _ , he thought as he watched the blond walk away briskly to join the rest of their team who had started to walk away. He stood there, gaze fixated on Atsumu's retreating back, slightly dumbfounded by this revelation. 

"Ew," finally said Osamu as he came to stand next to him. 

Rin didn't look at him, eyes still trained on his best friend's twin.

"What."

"Yer crush on Tsumu is showin' Suna. That's disgustin'."

"Oh that's rich coming from the guy who took a ball to the face during our practice match against Fukurodani because he couldn't stop giving heart eyes to their setter."

"Oh, fuck you."


	3. Matchmaker Osamu (AtsuSuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is done with those two idiots.

"Hey Samu."

"Hmm." 

"Are you sure your brother is gay?" 

Osamu paused, knife mid-air, and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Why wouldja ask me that? Of course I'm sure. He told the whole team, remember?" he said, glancing over his shoulder at Suna. 

"Yeah but. I've been really obviously flirting with him and he never reacts. I mean, last time we were straight up cuddling on your couch and he never said anything."

The black haired man let out a deep, frustrated sigh and turned around to face his friend who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Look. If  _ ya _ ," and he pointed at Suna with his knife, "think my brother is intelligent enough to understand yer flirtin' with him and not just being his bro, ya seriously overestimate the number of workin' brain cells he has. Which makes  _ me _ think yer actually even more stupid than I thought. Actually, it's perfect. Means ya and Tsumu are meant for each other." 

The longer his tirade had become, the higher Suna's eyebrows had climbed towards his hairline, greenish eyes looking at him incredulously. The brunette then grabbed one of the discarded toothpicks that were on the table and threw it at Osamu, missing him by a good sixty centimeters. 

"I'm going to ignore the fact you insulted me. For now. But seriously. He can't be  _ that _ dense."

Osamu rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity as he turned around, resuming his cutting.

"Rin. Ya could beat him up with a sign sayin' "fuck me" in neon capital letters and he still wouldn't get it. Ya need another strategy than cuddling with him and hoping he gets it." 

Suna stayed silent for a long moment and the black haired man almost thought the conversation was over.

Until the brunette talked again, calling his name in a tone Osamu knew all too well.

"Samu."

"No." 

"Come on, man." 

"No." 

🦊

_ How did I end up in this situation?  _

Osamu was sitting on the couch of his apartment in Tokyo, his brother lounging beside him, listening to him complain about his teammates.

"I swear Samu, ya should see them. They keep dancin' around each other like some weird matin' cycle! It's disgustin'. Last practice the tension between them was so thick, I was three seconds away from locking them into a broom closet and tell them to fuck it out." 

_ Like yer one to talk, _ Osamu thought. 

"Yeah, speakin' of oblivious idiots in love..." 

He cleared his throat, feigning to be interested by something on his coffee table. 

_ C'mon. S'not that hard. See what's in it for ya if ya help. No more third wheeling _ .

"What about it?" 

"What do ya think of Suna?" he blurted.

"Huh? Sunarin? Why? You wanna ask him out?" 

The dark haired twin didn't miss the little strain in the other's voice.

"Ya should go for it honestly," the blond continued, fiddling with his sleeve. "The two of ya had been attached by the hips since high school anyway-"

Osamu couldn't do it. He really couldn't.  _ Fuck subtlety. Time ta bulldozed my way into his thick skull _ . 

"Not for me, ya idiot. Fer ya."

"Hah?"

Atsumu blinked at him. One, two, three, four times. 

"Wha-"

"He likes ya! Not me!" 

Osamu got up to stand in front of his twin and grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him.

"Can't ya see how obvious he is? I can't spell it out for ya any better. Suna's been flirting with ya fer months and ya, ya blind idiot, can't see it fer what it is!" 

"What?" Atsumu said again unhelpfully.

His brother shook him again, a bit more forcefully.

"Suna" shake "likes" shake "ya!"

"Oh."

Osamu looked at the blond expectantly. He could almost see the figurative light bulb light up above his twin's head when he finally processed what he had just said. The blond broke into a wide grin, looking up at his brother with his bright, stupid eyes. 

"Yeah.  _ Oh _ ," Osamu said in a deadpan voice, straightening up and crossing his arms. "Now go get yer man before he sends me another text about how good ya looked during yer last game." 

He didn't have to say it twice. 

Atsumu bolted up from the couch, jumping over the backrest, and ran out of the apartment, idiotic grin still in place.

"Yer welcome," Osamu said in the empty room.

🦊

Atsumu came to a halt in front of Suna's apartment and pressed his finger repeatedly on the doorbell, panting hard. The run from his brother's flat to Suna's wasn't that long - they lived barely two blocks away from each other - but he had forgotten to breathe properly in his excitement.

The door finally opened after a long moment, revealing a shirtless Suna Rintarou, and it took him everything he had to get himself together.

When he finally met the brunette's eyes, a sly smirk stretched his lips. Suna arched a brow in question.

"So~ Samu said ya think I'm hot." 

A matching smirk appeared on Suna's face at the implications of these peculiar words and he grabbed Atsumu by the front of his sweatshirt to drag him inside. The door closed behind the blond and mere seconds later, he was pushed flushed against it, Suna's face suddenly incredibly close to his. His lips brushed against Atsumu's as he said:

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" 

🦊

**Blitch** :

dont wait 4 me 4 dinner

Osamu locked his phone with a snort.

_ Yeah, I figured that much.  _


	4. Birthday boy (SakuHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes to Sakusa's for his birthday. Sakusa doesn't handle it really well. Poor boy.

They were sitting on Kiyoomi’s couch watching an old game and Kiyoomi desperately tried to keep his eyes on the screen. Which was proven to be incredibly difficult for him.

Firstly, because he had been harboring the biggest crush on the team’s sunshine boy for, well, a while, and now the object of his affection was sitting less than a meter away from him, in short shorts and a loose tank top. And secondly, because said object of his affection had been groaning and growling for the better part of the game and there was only so much Kiyoomi’s mind could take before his imagination went south. Literally. 

After a particularly long, drawn out groan, Kiyoomi finally snapped, pausing the game.

“Look, if you’re going to keep doing that, you might as well leave. I can’t focus with all the noise you make.”

Hinata jumped slightly at his suddenly curt tone and turned to him with a sheepish smile, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I woke up in a weird position this morning and my neck has been hurting ever since.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the clear apology in the other man’s voice, feigning annoyance. 

But then he opened his mouth and the words were out before he could stop them, completely bypassing his brain-to-mouth filter.

“If it hurts so bad, do you want me to massage it?”

Hinata looked at him with wide, surprised brown eyes and Kiyoomi thought he might have scared him off but soon enough a grin appeared on the redhead’s face. Blood rushed to Kiyoomi's face at the sight.

“I’m tired of hearing you groan and I want to watch this game in peace, that’s the only reason I’m proposing,” he rushed to say.

“Sure, Omi-san.”

He huffed at Hinata's teasing tone but didn’t say anything about it. The hole he was in was already deep enough, he didn’t need to dig any deeper. But what he said instead was actually worse.

“Take your shirt off then.”

“Oh my! So forward Omi-san!” Hinata teased again, letting out a bright laugh that echoed throughout the room.

If Kiyoomi’s face had been warm before, now he felt like his cheeks were burning.

“Not for that, you moron!”

Hinata’s laugh redoubled and the other man had half a mind to tell him to fuck off but he liked the chirpy sound too much for that. Instead, he just stood up to retrieve some massaging oil from his bathroom cabinet.

“Are you done?” he asked when he came back and found the shorter man wiping the corner of his eyes. 

Hinata nodded eagerly.

“Sit on the floor, it’ll be more practical for me. It’s clean.”

The redhead gave him a look, as if to say “I know it’s clean. I know you, remember?” but obliged anyway, sliding from the couch to sit on the floor as Kiyoomi rounded him to sit behind him, legs on each side of Hinata’s muscular body. It took everything he had not to growl when the shorter man took off his shirt revealing the wide expense of his shoulders. 

_ Get a grip _ , he told himself, pouring some oil in his hands and warming it up before finally putting his hands on Hinata’s neck. 

His skin was… really warm. And soft. 

“Alright. Tell me if it’s too hard.” 

And he started massaging the redhead’s neck, kneading his thumbs into the firm flesh to help the muscles relax, eliciting several grunts and quiet moans from Hinata. The things this man did to Kiyoomi… 

He kept rubbing the tensed muscles, hands slowly moving to the redhead's deltoids and shoulders, happy to see Hinata become lax under his touch.

“Say, Omi-san,” Hinata quipped after several minutes, making the taller man startle. “If I told you it was my birthday today, would you let me kiss you? I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash before coming.”

He didn’t give any time to the black haired man to answer. Instead, he got up to his knees and turned around, leaning into Kiyoomi space with his hands pressed on the couch cushion between his legs. 

“I…” Kiyoomi gulped, trying to still himself. “I would probably let you kiss me even if it wasn’t.”

“Ok. Cool,” Hinata whispered and closed the distance between them to press his lips firmly against Kiyoomi’s, pushing up and forward until he was able to straddle the taller man’s thighs and sit on them.

Kiyoomi’s self-control flew out the window at this exact moment. 

He surged forward and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, hands landing between his shoulder blades and the small of his back, pulling him flush against him. The black haired man felt warm all over, repressed desire finally being freed from its bounds, running through his veins and making his blood boil in the best kind of way. Fingers buried themselves in his hair, bringing him closer to Hinata as the redhead deepened the kiss and ran his tongue across Kiyoomi's bottom lip.

Hinata kissed like he played volleyball. Dedicated, thorough, with great technique that left Kiyoomi panting as he pulled away to breathe.

Hinata leaned his forehead against his and grinned, wide and bright, and Kiyoomi couldn’t help but smile back.

“Happy birthday, Shoyo,” he murmured against his lips before kissing him again.


	5. Watari has had enough (KyouHaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari has had enough. He needs his best friend to ask his crush out. Asap. Before he does it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh's second years are third years in this one. Yahaba is captain, Kyoutani is vice captain and the ace.

"Oh my god, Shigeru! Just ask him out already!" 

"Wh-what?!"

"Ask Kyoutani out!"

"Why would I do that?!"

"Maybe because you've been ogling him since the beginning of practice and the whole team can feel you thirsting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shige, ask him out. Before I do it for you."

"Don't you dare."

"I will."

"If you do it, I'll call you Watachi for the remaining of our time in high school."

"You wouldn't."

"Watachi~"

"Ew! Stop that!" 

"Then don't meddle!"

"Fine! Just know that you have more chances to get a positive answer than you think you do." 

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Shinji. How should I ask him out?"

"I don't know. Throw him against a wall again maybe."

"That might work."

"Shigeru. No. I was joking." 

🏐

" _ Please don't throw him against a wall again. Just ask him out normally. You guys are on cleaning duty, take advantage of it, _ " his friend had told him during water break.

_ Why, thank you for the advice, Shinji, _ Shigeru thought, eyes trained on Seijoh's ace and vice captain as he scowled at the ball cart.

He had half a mind to call Oikawa and ask him for advice but seeing how much of an absolute disaster of a human being his old captain was, he quickly abandoned the idea. The whole team still remembered the shit show that had been Oikawa asking Iwaizumi-san out.

Shigeru cringed internally.  _ Yeah, no. I want to keep the little bit of dignity I still have. _

But how was he going to ask Kyoutani Kentarou out? Of all people, he had to catch feelings for their hot-headed ace. Hot-headed ace who, despite his best friend's word, hated his guts. 

He frowned. 

_ Then why am I even  _ thinking  _ about asking him out?! Why do I listen to Shinji?! I swear this guy is a gremlin in disguise- _

"Oi, cream puff."

Shigeru snapped back to reality and the very nice sight of Kyoutani's biceps flexing as he crossed his arms defensively. He was standing right in front of him, eyes narrowed to slits.

"What?" 

_ You should sound a little more annoyed, Shigeru. He doesn't hate you enough yet. _ But oddly enough, Kyoutani didn't react to it.

"You were looking at me with that constipated face of yours."

"I- it's not- I wasn't- I wasn't looking at you!" he sputtered.

"Mmh, yeah you were," countered the blond.

Shigeru gawked at him.  _ Drama queen. _

But then he noticed the corners of Kyoutani's mouth quirk up slightly at his antics and wow, that was the closest Shigeru had ever gotten to make him smile. 

Maybe…

"M-maybe I was," he said, crossing his arms to match the other's stance and looking down his nose in mock offense. "What about it?" 

"If you have something to ask, just ask, dumbass."

Wait a minute. Was he really that obvious? Or did Shinji…

_ That little- _

"What did Shinji tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know."

He was going to kill Shinji. That's official. The little traitor. He had asked him to not meddle and even if he had meant good, this whole thing could disrupt the team's dynamic. Kyoutani had mellowed down since last year, but something like that could easily bring back his old reckless tendencies. But at the same time, despite his defensive posture, the blond was strangely calm. Which picked Shigeru's curiosity.

"And?" he pushed, trying to keep his voice even.

"What do you think?" 

They both stayed silent for a long time, Kyoutani's eyes never glancing away, unflinching. 

"Is that a yes?"

"You're slow on the uptake, cream puff."

He deflated a bit at that, ready to call it a day and run out of the gym, dragging his hurt feelings behind him. 

But to his surprise, Kyoutani just went bright red before quickly kissing him on the cheek and stiffly turning around.

"Yes," he said, walking away to put away the ball cart. 

_ Oh _ . 

  
  


Maybe he would just make Shinji do extra drills. He was right after all. 


End file.
